


Sensitive pornograph

by Kitahara



Series: Бар "Альфонсо" [1]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, Humor, Kinks, Rating: NC17, нецензурная лексика, элементы гета, элементы слэша - Freeform, элементы фемслэша
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: секс в ядерном реакторе, орудия для сексуальных пыток, страпоны на любой вкус, копрофилы. Небо. И жабки.И это далеко не полный список того, что требовали с команд на четвертом уровне Фэндомной Битвы! Крик души и узкокорпоративный юмор.
Series: Бар "Альфонсо" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653838
Kudos: 6





	Sensitive pornograph

**Author's Note:**

> всем любителям созерцать мироздание в рейтинге G посвящается.

**Isley** (22:07. **.**.****.)  
Как насчет встретиться в «Альфонсо» через полчаса?  
**Silver-eyed Lion Fucking King** (22:08. **.**.****.)  
Он сжал ее бедра широкими мозолистыми ладонями и потянул на себя, одновременно разводя ее ноги в стороны. Волосы на ее лобке…  
**Isley** (22:09. **.**.****.)  
Сколько можно работать? Слишком много «ее», кстати.  
Кончишь завтра.  
**Silver-eyed Lion Fucking King** (22:09. **.**.****.)  
_За_кончишь*  
**Isley** (22:10. **.**.****.)  
Не занудствуй. «Альфонсо», полчаса. Пятница, в конце концов.

Ригальдо всегда был приличным молодым человеком: выучился на менеджера, занимался фехтованием, увлекался поэзией декаданса, медитировал по субботам и старался не материться вслух, даже если собеседник при нем выражал не в меру глубокие мысли, например, о Бодлере, приписывая тому «Пьяный корабль».  
Неудивительно, что при всем этом Ригальдо до сих пор ума не мог приложить, как его занесло на порносайт.  
Получив диплом, он полгода мыкался туда-сюда, но молодых специалистов без связей почему-то не стремились брать на работу в солидные компании. В несолидные, впрочем, тоже: там обычно сидели старые упыри, намертво приросшие к своим креслам и не желающие ни освобождать нагретые места, ни расширять штат.  
И вот тут-то Ригальдо, пересчитывающий оставшиеся со времен последней эпизодический подработки гроши, наткнулся в сети на веселенькое объявление, украшенное сиськами и клубничкой: «Порносайту требуются».  
Порносайту требовался, помимо прочего, менеджер по кадрам и связям с партнерами.  
Ригальдо требовались деньги, чтобы платить ренту и, в конце концов, хоть иногда обедать.  
Тогда казалось, что пазл сошелся идеально.

Исли сидел за стойкой, подперев щеку кулаком, задумчиво потягивая мартини и не обращая ни малейшего внимания на заинтересованные взгляды барменши.  
Ригальдо поймал себя на том, что за пять секунд созерцания этой немой сцены придумал уже четыре эпитета к пальцам Исли (тонкие-аристократические-бледные-прохладные) и три варианта того, как эти пальцы применить… по работе.  
Он глубоко вдохнул и подошел к стойке.  
\- О, - обрадовался Исли, пожимая ему руку – и правда прохладные, надо же. – А я думал, ты до утра будешь… врачевать тела и души силой слова.  
Ригальдо подавил в себе резонное «пошелнахуй», уселся на высокий стул справа от Исли и ткнул пальцем в бутылку виски. Барменша кивнула и быстро сообразила клиенту стакан.  
Джаз-бэнд на маленькой сцене в углу завел что-то элегическое.  
\- Скажи мне, почему я все еще там работаю, - попросил Ригальдо, одним махом опрокинув в себя пойло.  
Жидкость опалила горло и пищевод, подумал он.  
Потом понял, что думает рабочими клише и с силой провел ладонями по лицу.  
\- Постигаешь дзен, - Исли улыбнулся, задумчиво уставившись на Ригальдо, которому сразу же стало неуютно. На ум пришло еще три сюжета в установленном Киноакадемией рейтинге NC-21, которые могли бы начинаться с такой улыбки. – Зарабатываешь деньги. Кризис. Конец света. Не знаю, может ты принес клятву верности?  
\- Порносайту? – опешил Ригальдо.  
Еще пять сюжетов, один с BDSM и «золотым дождем».  
Исли пожал плечами и приложился к своему мартини. Ригальдо представил себе, как бы выглядел процесс, если бы в стакане была трубочка, придумал пару заковыристых вариаций, мысленно взвыл и заказал вторую порцию виски.

Кадры на молодом и перспективном, как сам Ригальдо, порносайте оказались еще те.  
Во-первых, директор всего этого предприятия, господин Римуто, сальный тип с высокими залысинами и покровительственной манерой общения.  
Во-вторых, Даэ, отнюдь не юный мужик с жутким ожогом во всю левую половину лица. Его представили как «нашего гения», и первые две минуты Ригальдо прикидывал, каким образом это чудище может послужить порносайту.  
Оказалось, Даэ символизировал собой IT-отдел.  
Кроме того, был шустрый бухгалтер Эрмита и три пергидролевых блондинки, работающих с клиентами в приватном видеочате.  
На этом штат заканчивался: Римуто занимался всем контентом сайта лично, никому не доверяя такое ответственное дело.  
Платить обещали ровно столько, чтобы покрыть долги и не помереть с голоду.  
Ригальдо подумал и согласился.  
Видимо, он подумал недостаточно.

\- Закончу обновление этого месяца, - твердо заявил Ригальдо после третьего стакана. – И уволюсь к чертям.  
Исли хитро прищурился. Мартини в его бокале все никак не заканчивался, и Исли уже дважды отказывался от любезного «не желаете ли еще».  
\- Ты обещаешь это с прошлого Рождества. По-моему, это мазохизм.  
Ключевое слово сработало: Ригальдо машинально прикрыл глаза и проиграл в воображении пять сцен со связыванием и поркой, с разным набором партнеров (среди прочего – трисам лесбиянок в военной форме), в разных интерьерах, с риском быть застигнутыми, с публичным унижением, на колесе обозрения и в реакторе подводной лодки.  
\- Зато это развивает фантазию, - сказал он, открыв глаза.  
Исли смотрел на него в упор, очень задумчиво.  
\- Ты знаешь, - протянул он, откидываясь на спинку стула, - держу пари, ты сейчас думал о каком-то мозголомном совокуплении в несовместимых с жизнью позах.  
Ригальдо поднял брови: ну и? Будто Исли не в курсе всех его проблем.  
\- Я прав?.. – Исли снова поднес к губам остатки своего напитка. – У тебя даже выражение лица не поменялось, если честно. Я просто хотел проверить

Как часто пишут в хороших и не очень книжках, тот день не задался с самого утра.  
Ригальдо изнывал под вентилятором в своей клетушке, прикидывая, стоит ли начинать сотрудничество с секс-шопом, продающим страпоны ниже рыночной стоимости, или это нечистая на руку (и на страпон) контора, и не стоит рисковать новорожденной репутацией.  
Сперва в оконце ICQ постучала одна из тружениц привата, в обязанности которой входило не только демонстрировать клиенту свои прелести он-лайн, но и за более умеренную плату вести с иными извращенцами эротическую переписку.  
«Прива, - незамутненно поздоровалась дама (по документации Ригальдо, она была Тереза, а по никнейму на сайте – Слабая Улыбка). – Слушай, а как бы, ну вот… красиво обозвать пизду?»  
Ригальдо завис, как «Vista» на приветствии.  
Признаться, к нему впервые в жизни обращались с таким вопросом.  
«Напиши «киска», - ответил он, порывшись в памяти. – Вроде так принято говорить».  
Тереза послала ему «чмоки» и подмигнула красным цветочком в окне контактов. Видимо, побежала нести знание клиенту.  
Через час примерно с тем же вопросом постучалась – уже прямо в двери кабинета – другая блондинка, с ником «Ураганная» и красивым именем Ноэль. Этой нужно было знать, как «веселенько назвать член».  
\- Откуда клиент? – спросил Ригальдо, попытавшись изобразить заинтересованность и мыслительный процесс.  
\- Из Японии! – радостно объявила Ноэль, нетерпеливо приплясывая на пороге.  
\- Скажи «нефритовый стержень», - буркнул он, снова уставившись на фотографии задорных разноцветных страпонов и разномастных вибраторов. Подумал и добавил, предваряя следующий вопрос: - А про вагину говори «яшмовые ворота». Или «там». Или «щель». Все, иди работай.  
Ноэль одарила его все теми же «чмоками» в виде воздушного поцелуя и умчалась, хлопнув дверью.  
Ригальдо представить себе не мог, где Римуто набрал этих пейзанок, желающих подзаработать, но не знающих элементарных вещей.  
В дверь снова постучали.  
\- Да, - почти прорычал Ригальдо, тихо зверея. От резиновых хуев уже и так рябило в глазах, а тут еще коллеги как сговорились!..  
На пороге появился Даэ.  
\- Вам тоже про пизду? – подчеркнуто спокойно спросил Ригальдо. – Или про хуй?  
Даэ удивленно поднял неповрежденную правую бровь.  
\- Мне про планерку, - сказал он чуть насмешливо. – Шеф просил передать, что планерка через пятнадцать минут.  
Ригальдо кивнул и, когда дверь за Даэ закрылась, уткнулся лицом в ладони.  
Кажется, он переоценил свою выдержку, когда согласился на эту работу.

Когда мартини у Исли наконец-то закончился, Ригальдо уже был навеселе. Это несколько тревожило его: насколько подсказывал богатый трудовой опыт, именно с такого расклада – один партнер только делает вид, что пьет, а второй уже готов на все, - и начиналась половина историй о прелестях первого сексуального опыта и жестокого нон-кона бутылкой из-под шампанского.  
\- Ты как-то без настроения сегодня, - с сожаление констатировал Исли, вставая. – Не вижу смысла продолжать нашу приятную беседу.  
Ригальдо грустно отметил про себя, что, черт возьми, он, как нормальный мужик, постоянно думает о сексе – и из-за этого нормальные мужики уже не хотят выпить с ним в пятницу после работы, потрепаться о женщинах…  
Стоп. Ему самому не хотелось трепаться о женщинах.  
\- Исли, - позвал он. Тот вопросительно поднял брови. – Сядь на место. Давай о бусидо, будь человеком. О микроволновках. О футболе.  
\- Ладно, - Исли сел и щелкнул пальцами. Барменша с видимым облегчением налила ему новый бокал. – Давай о бусидо. Постарайся не думать о том, как в тренировочном додзе двадцать горячих молодых самураев с оттяжкой, не торопясь, раздевают своего сенсея, нежно касаясь кончиками пальцев разведенных бедер, лаская языками…  
\- Блядь, - бесстрастно сказал Ригальдо, визуализировав. – Ну какая же ты все-таки сука.  
Исли тонко улыбнулся.  
\- Твое здоровье. В том числе половое и психическое.

Планерка выдалась на редкость скучной.  
Римуто нудно втирал о том, что надо бы наконец-то определиться с баннерами, купить новые веб-камеры и сделать ремонт в помещении, в котором дамы чатятся с особенно прибыльными клиентами.  
\- Перезалейте копрофилов в лучшем качестве! – распылялся Римуто, стуча по столу согнутым пальцем. – И сделайте что-то с тем видео про сантехников, там же совершенно невозможное звуковое сопровождение…  
\- Но авторские права… - заикнулся бухгалтер.  
\- В жопу, - отрезал босс. – И кстати об анальных пробках!..  
Короче, вопросы на планерке рассматривались рутинные.  
\- И еще нам надо открыть форум. Без форума совершенно никак, - заявил босс в финале своей пламенной речи. – Кто за надбавку будет модерировать форум?  
И вот тут-то все оглянулись на Ригальдо, который ненавязчиво попытался слиться со стеной. Но на стене висел плакат с горячей красоткой в прозрачном купальнике, и просвечивающему сквозь трусики треугольнику курчавых лобковых волос совершенно не шло слияние с мрачной рожей менеджера по кадрам и связям с партнерами.  
Римуто просиял.

Через неделю модерирования, после пяти "вечных" банов и одного холивара, Ригальдо понял, что здоровые на голову по секс-форумам не ходят.  
Но все было терпимо, пока эти уроды не начали постить в отдельной теме свое творчество.  
Тут уж хватало и кисок, и нефритовых жезлов, и яшмовых ворот, и вбивания, и вколачивания, и сладостных волн страсти.  
Ригальдо читал по диагонали, и после шестого или седьмого рассказа глаза его постепенно утратили свойство округляться от потрясения.  
В общем говоря, вся эта порнографическая ахинея была по сути своей одинакова, и ее вполне можно было пропускать мимо сознания.  
И все было бы ничего, если бы однажды Римуто не осенила очередная гениальная мысль.  
\- Творчество наших клиентов, - заявил он, вызвав Ригальдо к себе в кабинет, - подало мне бесценную идею. Ты, я смотрю, вежливый парень, с правильной речью и богатым словарным запасом… короче, давай-ка делать текстовый раздел сайта.  
\- Со всем этим бредом? – даже слегка ужаснулся Ригальдо, на работе из-под полы читавший Верлена. – Вот с этими истекающими соком расщелинами и, извините, крупной дрожью желания?  
\- А чего? – искренне удивился Римуто. – Что, плохо, думаешь?  
Ригальдо выразительно промолчал.  
\- Ну, отредактируй, - пожал плечами босс. – За надбавку.

Как скоро выяснилось, отредактировать означало написать заново, придумать этой бредятине обоснование, пересчитать количество конечностей, прояснить, что и кто из персонажей подумал и сказал, а также старательно заретушировать тот факт, что половина пишущих на форум авторов явно была знакома с сексом только по контенту этого же форума.  
Ригальдо всегда подходил к решению проблем основательно, потому уже к середине второй недели он был в курсе всех расхожих сюжетных ходов, терминологии, эвфемизмов и стандартных речевых оборотов.  
Первые десять текстов переписывать было даже весело.  
К двадцатому дело пошло машинально, без сбоев и пробуксовок.  
К пятидесятому Ригальдо почувствовал, что понемногу дуреет, мрачно распихивая по очередному эротическому рассказу слова «член», «трахаться», «клитор» и «соски», когда ему казалось, что текст не дотягивает по графичности.  
Потом он поймал себя на том, что думает о работе постоянно – не чувствуя при этом абсолютно никакого возбуждения. Однажды он увидел свое отражение в витрине – угрюмый парень в темном пальто с высоко поднятым воротником, волосы чуть растрепались от ветра. Выражение лица – совершенно застывшее.  
Думал он в этот момент о том, как творчески использовать кусок древесной коры в сцене петтинга между подростками.  
Именно тогда он начал подозревать, что дело дрянь.

\- Понимаешь, - чуть заплетающимся языком Ригальдо пытался высказать наболевшее. – Оказывается, я хочу писать стихи. Про небо. И… и.. и про жабок, вот!  
Исли кивнул и подхватил его под руку, когда Ригальдо споткнулся о выбоину в мостовой.  
\- По-моему, тебе пора увольняться, жабка, - очень серьезно сказал Исли, крепко держа его за локоть.

Ригальдо решил, что стоит завести себе хобби, что-нибудь захватывающее и отнимающее много сил, и вспомнил о своем давнем увлечении фехтованием. Нашел объявление о наборе в секцию, отыскал в шкафу костюм и рапиру и отправился на пробную тренировку.  
Первым шоком оказалась разношерстность группы: кажется, у тренера тоже был финансовый кризис, и он решил набирать всех подряд – от хрупкой тринадцатилетней школьницы до здоровенного гопника, которому больше подошла бы не рапира, а двуручный клеймор.  
Вторым шоком стал сам тренер, со своими, что называется, платиновыми, до пояса достающими волосами и тихим спокойным голосом похожий на записного пидараса.  
Ригальдо машинально придумал незатейливый педофилический сюжетец про девочку и гопника, в котором первая помыкала вторым, как сама хотела, с фут-фетишем и вуайеризмом. Про тренера почему-то сразу ничего не придумалось: как-то было не по себе воображать, что в эту античную скульптуру кто-то тычет хуем.  
А третий шок случился тогда, когда выяснилось, что в группе, на самом деле, не было ни одного случайного человека.  
Девочка фехтовала так, что все, с кем ее ставили в пару, заранее разочарованно вздыхали, выражая упаднические настроения.  
Про гопника в раздевалке шептались, что он однажды совершенно случайно сломал партнеру по спаррингу руку, всего лишь грамотно отбив удар.  
А тренер… тренер вообще дрался, как бог войны, легко и изящно ставя на место любого, кто считал, что уже готов с ним сразиться, после чего доброжелательно объяснял, как именно провернул тот или иной прием.  
\- Ты продержался пять минут, - после тренировки он догнал Ригальдо на улице и зашагал рядом.  
\- Не слишком долго, - недовольно откликнулся тот.  
\- Отлично, - серьезно возразил тренер. – Остаешься?  
\- Остаюсь, - нехотя ответил Ригальдо. Необходимость задержаться в фехтовальной секции была налицо: за минуты, проведенные в поединке, он ни разу не подумал о работе.  
\- Тогда предлагаю по пиву за мой счет, - неожиданно предложил тренер, и Ригальдо не нашел причин отказаться.  
Так он познакомился с Исли.

Поскольку большую часть времени Ригальдо проводил за компьютером, зарабатывая на жизнь хитрыми манипуляциями с воображаемыми членами, им с Исли показалось разумным обменяться сетевыми контактами.  
Но признаться в роде своих занятий пришлось только после того, как однажды вместо «ок» Ригальдо зачем-то нажал Ctrl+V и Enter, и пассаж «...тогда палач продемонстрировал ей «фаллос Сатаны» - жутчайшее орудие изо всех, что ей доводилось видеть, огромный детородный орган, покрытый железными шипами и, кажется, не слишком хорошо отмытый от крови предыдущей невинной жертвы…» со свистом полетел в окошко «Isley».  
Ригальдо застыл с занесенной над клавиатурой рукой, не в силах поверить в то, что случилось.  
Исли молчал минут десять.  
А потом написал ровно пять слов: «Убери про кровь. Смотрится натужно».  
В том же духе он продолжал стебать Ригальдо и при личных встречах, когда после тренировки они шли пропустить по кружке или в пятницу выбирались послушать джаз в «Альфонсо». Ригальдо надеялся, что Исли не предложит однажды снять девочек, и пока что обходилось.  
\- Да бросай ты этот бред, - говорил Исли - кажется, даже сочувственно. – Путь самурая, конечно, преодоление себя, но преодолевать себя можно, например, и будучи охранником в супермаркете.  
Ригальдо не отвечал, сохраняя свою обычную каменную физиономию. Он давно уже отбил долги и даже скопил немного денег на первое время, потому и сам не слишком понимал, что держит его на проклятущем сайте.

\- Твой дом, - сказал Исли, подталкивая его к подъезду. – Вперед.  
\- А прощальный поцелуй? – попытался пошутить Ригальдо.  
Исли взглянул на него как-то очень жалостливо.  
\- Бросай эту ерунду, - в который раз за вечер посоветовал он. – А если боишься остаться без работы… в общем, у меня есть для тебя одно предложение. Ты отличный фехтовальщик. У тебя есть необходимые задатки…  
\- Задатки для чего? – спросил Ригальдо, для устойчивости опираясь на капот чьей-то машины.  
\- Правительственная программа, - быстро сказал Исли и внимательно посмотрел на него из-под длинных ресниц. – Военная.  
Ригальдо молча развернулся и пошел к подъездной двери.  
\- Мэйк лав, нот во, - бросил он через плечо. – Пожалуй, я предпочту анальные пробки и тугие попки.  
Исли хмыкнул.

Под утро ему приснилось что-то странное, похожее на фильм в жанре "фэнтези", снятый сюрреалистом.  
Будто волосы его были седы, а поперек живота вился длинные безобразный шрам.  
В белой одежде, в доспехах он ходил по лесам и селениям, похожим на средневековые деревеньки, и, выследив демонов, рубил их в куски двуручным мечом.  
Демоны прятались в мертвых людях, но он легко отличал их – по серебристой паутине ауры, окутывающей ложные тела.  
Все его мысли сводились к тому, чтобы убить их как можно больше – и еще – еще к Исли, к победе над ним, к завоеванию и подчинению. Да, Исли тоже был там, такой же белый, с таким же тихим голосом и вкрадчивыми повадками…  
Дальше сон оборвался; остался только смутный страх - перед огромным копытом, стоящим на быстро вздымающейся груди Ригальдо, перед склоненным к нему железным лицом – и потом возобновился сценой, где он, почему-то совершенно голый, стоял перед Исли на коленях, медленно роняя горькие слова: «Ты можешь мной распоряжаться».  
Исли улыбнулся, и Ригальдо открыл глаза, со всхлипом втянув воздух.

Сначала ему хотелось записать впечатление, чтобы потом использовать в работе, но потом стало гадко – будто всерьез собрался предъявить орде сальных подонков что-то очень личное, что-то слишком свое, по-настоящему ценное, куда более интимное, чем все эти сиськи-члены-трахни-меня-животное.  
Ригальдо взял с тумбочки мобильный и набрал номер Исли.  
Несмотря на немыслимые шесть утра, Исли взял трубку после второго гудка, будто только этого и ждал.  
\- Да? – сказал он - насмешливо и встревоженно одновременно.  
\- Да, - ответил Ригальдо и замолчал, не зная, что добавить.  
\- Наконец-то, - откликнулся Исли чуть ворчливо. – Сегодня в пять вечера в тренировочном зале. Не опаздывай.  
Ригальдо нажал отбой и устало потер виски.  
Он понятия не имел, как его угораздило вляпаться во все это, и вообще еще не представлял, во что лезет, но где-то внутри нарастала уверенность, что теперь все будет правильно.


End file.
